Noc voyerov
by hp-black
Summary: Taká malá nehoda na párty.


watch?v=opF6pAqMLmo

Ešte nebolo takmer ani desať hodín a on už sa nudil. Niežeby bolo to slávnostné otvorenie také nezáživné, problém bol skôr v ňom. Draco Malfoy za posledného pol desaťročia zo svojich dvadsiatichpiatich rokov absolvoval nespočetné množstvo podobných udalostí. Asi sa mu toho konečne prejedlo, a to bol dôvod, že bol taký neuveriteľne znudený. Pravdou tiež bolo, že zvyčajne chodil na podobné akcie v sprievode Blaisa alebo Astórie, ktorí boli vždy zárukou dobrej zábavy. Tento raz bol však sám. Možno by si mohol vyhliadnuť nejakú kočku a ísť s ňou k nej domov, ale zdalo sa, že ani na to nemal náladu.

Nechápal, načo sem vôbec chodil. Možno by mal odísť. Nevedel si predstaviť nič nudnejšie, než tu stáť s pohárom šampanským a kyslým výrazom na tvári, dívať sa na to, ako sa ostatní bavia, zatiaľ čo jemu je nanič. No na druhej strane si nevedel predstaviť, že by ho doma čakalo niečo zábavnejšie. Mohol by sa začítať do jednej z tých nových kníh, ktoré si nedávno kúpil v Šikmej uličke, ale nemal vo zvyku začínať s knihou v takýchto večerných hodinách. Ak sa už pustil do nejakej knihy, rád si na to nechal celý deň, aby ju, ak by sa mu natoľko zapáčila, mohol dočítať do konca na jedno posedenie. Možno to znelo trochu zvláštne, ale Draco Malfoy bol v niektorých veciach tvor závislý na zvykoch. Jeho existencia v istých ohľadoch vznikala a zanikala na rutine. Nemyslel si, že by to bola vec pohodlnosti, ale na druhej strane musel priznať, že sám netušil dôvod podobných úchyliek.

Vo svojej kuchyni si, napríklad, robil kávu do šálky na poličke druhej od kraja. Vždy iba do tej istej. Občas si rád namýšľal, že šálka na kraji je určená pre niekoho druhého, pre niekoho, kto pre neho veľa znamená. Potom sa z toho sna zobudil, opäť bol vo svojom obrovskom byte sám a uvedomoval si, že pri sebe nikoho nepotrebuje. Toto si navrával väčšinu času. Niekedy takéto úchylky aj jemu samému pripadali až príliš čudné, ale zvyčajne sa tým nezaoberal. Nerád premýšľaľ o veciach, ktorým nerozumel a bolo na zlosť, že k tým veciam patrila aj jeho vlastná myseľ.

Povzdychol si a neochotne sa vrátil do prítomnosti. Naozaj bolo na čase, aby odtiaľ vypadol. Či už to bolo najočakávanejšie otvorenie tohto roka alebo nie, nemal náladu na spoločenské konverzácie a falošné úsmevy plné jedu ani za cenu získania možnej sexuálnej spoločníčky na dnešnú noc. Bol pripravený položiť svoj nedopitý pohár na prvý podnos, na ktorý narazí, a potichu sa odtiaľ vytratiť, keď pri vchode zbadal niekoho, kto mu pripadal hrozne povedomý. Stredne vysoká štíhla postava, čisté, jemné línie tváre, orieškové oči a vlasy farby tmavého karamelu. Vlasy, ktoré by boli kedysi nočnou morou každého dievčaťa na Rokforte, sa teraz jemne vlnili a voľne splývali na vystretom chrbáte.

Uvedomil si, že napriek jej nezameniteľnému vzhľadu to bolo pravdepodobne hrdé, tvrdohlavé držanie tela, vďaka ktorému ju bez najmenšej pochybnosti spoznal aj po toľkých rokoch, ktoré ubehli od ich posledného stretnutia. Hermiona Grangerová. Zaujímalo by ho, čo robil niekto ako ona na otvorení disco klubu. Možno by to mohol zistiť. Koniec-koncov, nemal sa kam ponáhľať.

Toto bol zlý nápad. Vedela, že to bol hrozne zlý nápad, ale Fay sľúbila, že príde na jej otvorenie už pred dvoma týždňami a nechcela ju sklamať. Dočerta, niekedy bolo na škodu, že bola osoba, ktorá si stála za svojím slovom. Absolútne nemala náladu na zábavu a bola si istá, že nič a nikto to nemohlo zmeniť. Nepamätala si, kedy od konca vojny sa cítila takto mizerne. A nie, nebolo to preto, že sa rozišla s Ronom... teda, nie celkom.

Bolo to tak, že vlastne všetko v jej živote sa v poslednej dobe zdalo byť nanič. Všetko išlo do hája a ona sa akosi z tej bezodnej jamy hnoja nevedela za nijakú cenu vyhrabať. Veľmi dobre si pamätala, aké veľkolepé plány mala, keď dokončila štúdium na Rokforte. Myslela si, že v tomto veku - vo svojich dvadsiatich štyroch rokoch - už bude aspoň zástupkyňou riaditeľa oddelenia pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva. Ale nie, ani sa k tomuto postu za posledné roky nepriblížila. V skutočnosti bola iba o priečku vyššie ako obyčajná podradná sekretárka. Napriek svojmu vzdelaniu, napriek najlepším známkam z ročníka na Rokforte a právnickej univerzite, napriek jej bezchyne vedeným súdnym procesom, ktoré vždy vyhrala, nebola Hermiona o nič viac ako jedna z radových právnikov, ktorých najvzrušujúcejší prípad zahŕňal neúmyselné explodovanie kotlíka v medickom laboratóriu, ktoré škaredo poranilo jedného zo spolupracovníkov toho neschopného imbecila, čo si nevedel dávať pozor na to, čo robí.

Bolo to frustrujúce. Vedela, že má naviac, ba čo viac, ostatní vedeli, že má naviac. Vedeli to všetci, okrem tej okuliarnatej bosorky Amelie Bonesovej. To ona jej zadelila vždy tie najprimitívnejšie a najnudnejšie prípady aj napriek tomu, že dobre vedela, aký potenciál sa v nej skrýva. Hermiona doteraz nechápala, čo jej kedy v živote urobila, že jej takto hádže polená pod nohy, ale v konečnom dôsledku to bolo asi aj tak jedno. Na situácii by to zrejme nič nezmenilo.

Hermiona siahla po pohári so šampanským a odpila si poriadny dúšok. Zamyslene sa poobzerala. Kútikom oka zachytila ohnivočervenú škvrnu. Zvrtla sa a s narastajúcou hrôzou zistila, že neďaleko od nej pri bare je ponorený do horlivej debaty s akýmsi neznámym chlapíkom George Weasely. Takmer jej zabehlo, keď sa rýchlo snažila nájsť si nejaký úkryt. Niežeby s ním vychádzala zle, to vôbec nie, ale pred pár týždňami sa rozišla s Ronom - no, dobre, on sa rozišiel s ňou - a odvtedy sa s ním nevidela. Preferovala, aby to tak ešte nejakú dobu ostalo a to zahŕňalo všetkých Weasleyovcov vrátane jej priateľky Ginny. Ron nebol priveľmi zhovorčivý, ak išlo o jeho súkromie. Bola si istá, že dôvod ich rozchodu nikde nevykodkodákal a nestála o to, aby teraz podstúpila Georgovo netaktné vypočúvanie. Iste, príčina ich rozpadnutého vzťahu nebola nijako dramatická, ale Hermiona bola aj tak radšej, keď do jej intímneho života nepchal nos nikto, kto tam nemal čo robiť.

Podarilo sa jej dostať za jeden z objemných stĺpov bez toho, aby ju George uvidel a ona sa o neho s úľavou oprela. To posledné, čo zrovna dnes potrebovala, bolo rozhovor o jej nepodarenom vzťahu.

„Nevyzerá to tak, že by si sa bavila."

Hermiona sa strhla a otočila sa smerom k hlasu, ktorý ju oslovil. Na dotyčnú osobu s radosťou vrhla kyslý úsmev. „Varovala som ťa, že nemám náladu."

Fay si povzdychla a pokrútila hlavou. „Hlúpe odo mňa dúfať, že na otvorenie klubu svojej najlepšej priateľky si náladu urobíš."

„Prepáč," zašomrala Hermiona. Naozaj sa cítila trochu previnilo. Vedela, ako hrozne sa na tento okamih Fay tešila a ona chcela byť po jej boku a radovať sa s ňou. Ibaže dnes, práve dnes jej musela tá fúria Bonesová vynadať za úplnú maličkosť tak, až mala chuť spáchať úkladnú vraždu alebo sa priamo tam v jej kancelárii rozrevať ako malé decko. A práve dnes musel byť ten deň, kedy by mali s Ronom siedme výročie. Dnešok jednoducho nebol ten najskvelejší deň jej života.

Fay si povzdychla. „Hádam, že je to nejaká kombinácia problémov v práci a sebaľútosti z absentujúceho milostného života."

Hermiona sa zamračila. „Lebo ty o tom toľko vieš!"

„Poznám ťa lepšie, ako si myslíš."

„O tom som nehovorila. Mala som na mysli, že o tom, čo sa v mojom živote práve deje, nemáš ani potuchy, pretože si to nikdy nezažila."

Fay už tri roky chodila s Theodorom Nottom - áno, so slizolinčanom! - a z toho s ním bola už pol roka zasnúbená. O niečo vyše mesiaca budú mať svadbu, na ktorej bude Hermiona hlavná družička. Ako môže ona niečo vedieť o stroskotaných dlhoročných vzťahoch?

Nuž, a čo sa týkalo kariérnej sféry... slávnostné otvorenie Fayinho klubu, na ktoré bola pozvaná samá čarodejnícka smotánka, snáď hovorí samo za seba. Jej priateľka nemala ani potuchy o tom, aké to je byť na konci spoločenského rebríčka, byť v práci utláčaná otrasnou nadriadenou, ktorá si na nej pravdepodobne lieči svoje vlastné komplexy, a po takmer siedmich rokoch dostať kopačky od svojho patrnera. Život naplnený takýmito sračkami mohla mať iba Hermiona Grangerová.

„Možno som nikdy nebola v podobnej pozícii, Herms, ale to ešte neznamená, že nemám právo ti poradiť. Som tvoja najlepšia kamarátka a nenechám ťa topiť sa v sebaľútosti!"

„Netopím sa v sebaľútosti!"

„Hranica medzi trúchlením nad svojím nešťastím a stratením sa v sebaľústosti je tenká a ja mám pocit, že ty si ju už prekročila," vážne povedala Fay. „Nechcem ťa týmto uraziť, Hermiona, ani byť k tebe zlá. Iba chcem, aby si sa pohla ďalej a mohla sa dať postupne do poriadku, pretože ak zostaneš stáť na tomto mieste, nikdy sa ti to nepodarí."

Hermiona na ňu podráždene zazrela. Mala chuť niečo jej odvrknúť, ale zahryzla si do jazyka. Toto bol jej deň a nehľadiac na to, ako veľmi Hermione tieto reči liezli na nervy, nemala v úmysle pokaziť Fay otvorenie. „Asi by si sa mala ísť venovať svojim hosťom," precedila cez zaťaté zuby.

„Si nahnevaná," konštatovala Fay, Hermioninu radu ignorovala.

„Iste že som nahnevaná! Na tvoj názor som sa nepýtala, Fay. Ak chcem mať zlú náladu, tak ju budem mať a ak nie, tak nie, to je moja vec! Možno potrebujem na návrat do normálneho kolobehu trochu viac času, ale čo ty o tom vieš, keď - ako som už povedala - si to nikdy nezažila!" vyštekla hnedovláska a odmietala sa svojej priateľke pozrieť do očí. Vedela, čo by tam asi zazrela a vôbec nemala chuť čeliť teraz výčitkám svedomia. Ale Faly ju poznala už predsa roky, mala vedieť, že takto na ňu tlačiť jednoducho nie je tá správna cesta.

„Dobre, Hermiona, tak ťa teda nechám," odpovedala Fay a podľa toho, že použila jej prvé meno, Hermiona vedela, že jej zlostné slová zasiahli svoj cieľ. „Ale ešte sme neskončili, pretože vieš čo sa hovorí: Nie je priateľ ten, kto ti pochlebuje, ale ten, kto ti povie pravdu." S tým sa zvrtla a predierala si cestu davom. Pravdepodobne mierila za svojím snúbencom, aby sa mu na ňu posťažovala.

Ten večer smeroval od zlého ku katastrofálnemu, keď bol jej úkryt nečakane odhalený tou najnepravdepodobnejšou a najmenej žiadanou osobou, aká Hermione zišla na um. Nie, nebol to George Weasley, avšak pri pohľade na narušiteľa jej pokoja, by mohla Hermiona pokojne skonštatovať, že by oveľa radšej prijala rozhovor s Georgom o svojom neslávnom rozchode, než musieť čeliť diabolskému blonďavému chumajovi s egom vyšším než Mount Everest. Och, a s predpotopnými názormi na čarodejnícku spoločnosť, na to predsa nesmela zabudnúť!

Niekto tam hore ju musel poriadne neznášať, keď jej priplietol do cesty práve Draca Malfoya.

„Vidím, že si vo svojej zvyčajnej nálade, Grangerová - upätá a nepríjemná."

Hermiona na neho zazrela. Po tom, ako ju rozdráždila Fay, ju dokázala vyviesť z miery aj podobne nevinná poznámka.

Mala chuť chrstnúť mu šampanské, ktoré držala v ruke, do tváre, a to sotva otvoril ústa. „Odpáľ, Malfoy," bez väčších ceremónií vyštekla a ani sa za svoje správanie nehanbila, pretože dnes nebol na jeho podpichovanie ten správny deň.

„Ts, ts, ts," zacmukal, „aká nezdvorilá," posmešne povedal. „Tvoji muklovskí rodičia ťa nenaučili slušnému správaniu?"

„Do mojich rodičov ťa nič nie je."

„Mal som možnosť chvíľu pozorovať tvoj rozhovor s Fay a na jeho základe si vlastne dokážem odpovedať aj sám - nenaučili."

„Fay? Odkiaľ ju _ty_ poznáš?"

Jedno elegantne klenuté obočie sa nadvihlo na bledej tvári. „Chodila do nášho ročníka na Rokforte, nie?"

„Áno," prekvapene prikývla, „chodila, ale nikdy by som si nepomyslela, že si ju budeš pamätať."

„Vlastne nepamätám, ale je to Theova snúbenica."

Teraz bol rad na Hermione, aby nadvihla obočie. „To sa s ním tak dobre poznáš? Nemám dojem, že by ste sa na škole priatelili."

Malfoy pokrčil ramenami zahalenými v čiernom šaku. „Na Rokforte nie, ale odvtedy uplynulo veľa času."

V tom mal pravdu. Niekedy sa jej dokonca zdalo, že jej školské časy ani nie sú pravdou. Bolo to také zvláštne. Škola, dospievanie, vojna, smrť... všetko sa to stalo príliš skoro a v príliš krátkom časovom úseku, aby sa jej to zdalo skutočné. Niekedy, keď sa vracala v spomienkach do minulosti, nemohla uveriť, že sa to naozaj udialo.

„Takže... čo tu vlastne robíš? Pozvala ťa Fay?" Bolo to to najrozumnejšie vysvetlenie jeho prítomnosti, na aké sa zmohla, hoci nedokázala pochopiť, prečo by ho Fay pozývala. Iste, jeho priateľstvo s Nottom mohlo zavážiť, ale aj tak to podľa Hermiony nevysvetlovalo Fayinu ochotu pozvať ho na otvorenie. Nevedela si predstaviť, že by ho Fay zniesla vo svojej prítomnosti, ale čarodejník sa tomu naozaj nemohol čudovať.

„Áno, nie že by som pozvánku potreboval."

Hermiona prevrátila očami. Iste, arogantný ako obvykle. Vyzeralo to tak, že sa ani za mak nezmenil. „Vôbec si sa nezmenil, že?"

„Prečo by som sa mal meniť?" udivene sa spýtal.

Hermiona si vedela predstaviť, že vo svojom správaní nevidí ani štipku niečoho nesprávneho. „Aby si si našiel nejakých priateľov?" uštipačne vyštekla, ale neurazila Malfoya tak, ako očakávala. Vlastne sa ho to vôbec nedotklo.

„Asi ťa to prekvapí, Grangerová, ale ja mám priateľov."

„Máš pravdu, JE to prekvapivé."

Malfoyove črty sa stiahli do mierne nesúhlasného výrazu, ale inak to nekomentoval. Miesto toho preskočil na inú tému. „Vidím, že si sa pustila do neresti alkoholizmu," ukázal na pohár, ktorý kŕčovito zvierala v ruke. „Problémy v raji?"

„Neviem, odkiaľ máš informáciu, že môj život sa iba vzdialene podobá nejakému druhu raja," pochmúrne odvetila, hoci nemala v úmysle ponosovať sa pred ním. Normálna reakcia by bola, keby predstierala, že jej život je dokonalosť sama, no v tej chvíli na to nemala žalúdok.

„Ach, počul som, že Weasley/Grangerová už nie sú aktuálni. Nechápem, ako ti mohlo trvať tak dlho, kým ti konečne došlo, že Weasley nie je dobrý ani na to, aby...

„Neskús to dokončiť," skočila mu do reči Hermiona a zazrela na neho. Toto bolo niečo, čo naozaj nemienila rozoberať s bývalým smrťožrútom, ktorý sa dlhé roky zabával tým, že ju a jej priateľov pri každej možnej príležitosti urážal.

„Takže nutkania neustále ho brániť, si sa nezbavila," znechutene odvetil a založil si ruky na hrudi. Oprel sa o stĺp, za ktorým sa Hermiona snažila ukryť pred zrakom Georgea Weasleyho.

„Nevieš, o čom hovoríš."

Falošne sa uškrnul. „Nie, _vôbec_."

Hermiona sa zamračila a odvrátila od neho hlavu. „Nestaraj sa do toho," prikázala, kým pohľadom neurčito blúdila po miestnosti.

„Nestarám."

„Och, vážne? Prisahala by som, že s touto témou si začal ty."

Draco nesúhlasne pokrútil hlavou. „Stále taká defenzívna..." Pozeral na ňu, ako keby úporne premýšľal nad príčinou jej obranných reflexov.

Hermiona si posmešne odfŕkla. Ako keby na také správanie nemala celú hŕbu dôvodov. Pozrela sa na neho spod prižmúrených viečok a chvíľu sledovala, ako sa rozhliada po klube. „Nemáš niekde byť, Malfoy? Alebo s niekým? Rozhodne nemám v pláne zdržiavať ťa."

Jeho neutrálny výraz ustúpil pobavenej grimase. „Sme predsa starí známi, Grangerová. Nevideli sme sa roky a ja som si nemohol nechať ujsť príležitosť dobehnúť stratený čas."

Hermiona si vzala ďalší pohár s pitím a uchlipla si z neho. O čo mu, do čerta, išlo? Prisahala by, že sa s ňou dal do reči len kvôli tomu, že mu pripadalo zábavné pozorovať ju, ako sa topí vo vlastnej mizérii. Možno jej aj priviazať k nohe záťaž, aby sa z nej náhodou nevyhrabala. Doteraz ju však ani jedenkrát neurazil a to sa vôbec nezhodovalo s jeho charakterom. Snažila sa prekuknúť jeho úmysly, no jeho zvláštne správanie jej to úplne znemožňovalo.

„Už sa stalo, tak prečo tu ešte stojíš?" so záujmom sa spýtala, hoci nerada dávala najavo, že ju to zaujíma.

Pokrčil plecami. „Nemám sa kam ponáhľať, ale ak ti tak veľmi prekáža moja prítomnosť, nikto ti nebráni odísť."

No, toto bolo trochu problematické. S radosťou by Malfoya nechala naparovať sa samého, ale keď nenápadne vykukla spoza stĺpa, zistila, že George sa zo svojho miesta pri bare nepohol. Bola k nemu príliš blízko na to, aby si ju nevšimol, ak by sa pokúsila uniknúť.

„Ja som tu bola prvá!"

Malfoy na ňu povýšenecky nadvihol obočie a uchechtol sa. Nečudovala sa mu.

„Čakal by som, že sa zmôžeš na niečo inteligentnejšie. A kam sa to stále pozeráš?" spýtal sa, keď si všimol jej nesústredenosť.

Naklonil sa do strany. Videla, ako pohľadom pátral po neznámych tvárach a dokázala presne určiť moment, kedy zbadal človeka, ktorého nemohol nepoznať. Georgeove červené vlasy žiarili ako maják o polnoci. Keď svojím pohľadom znova spočinul na nej, mračil sa.

„Ryšavé vlasy... Nie je to Weasley? Jedno z dvojčiat?"

Hermiona nahnevane stisla pery. Georgeovi zomrel brat a on sám prišiel vo vojne o ucho a ten kretén si ani nedokázal zapamätať jeho meno?! „Áno," precedila cez stisnuté zuby, „to je George."

„Prečo sa pred ním skrývaš?"

„Neskrývam sa pred ním," odvetila a snažila sa zachovať pokoj. Len keby sa nezačala červenať!

„Skutočne? Tak teda odíď!" vyzval ju.

Hermiona si zahrýzla do pery.

„Alebo by si radšej zostala tu a diskutovala so mnou o počasí?" posmešne sa spýtal.

„Zostanem, ale rozhodne nie _rada_," zdôraznila posledné slovo. „Aj tak nemám na výber," dodala tak, aby to Malfoy nepočul.

Hermiona bezmyšlienkovite miešala nápoj vo svojom pohári a zamyslene si prehliadala Malfoya. Mal na sebe čierne nohavice, bielu košeľu a čierne sako. Keby boli v nejakom menej nóbl klube, jeho oblečenie by kričalo upätosťou a snobizmom, ale do tohto prostredia anglickej čarodejníckej smotánky sa dokonale hodil. Všimla si, že čierna sa mu mimoriadne hodila. Možno dokonca viac ako pred rokmi, keď ho videla naposledy, pretože teraz jeho pokožka nebola tak priesvitne bledá ako kedysi. Aj jeho vyziabnutá postava sa značne zmenila. Vyplnila sa, zmužnela, ale ostala príťažlivo štíhla.

Strhla sa a jedno obočie jej vyletelo hore rýchlosťou blesku. Príťažlivo štíhla? To trochu prehnala, nie? Nikdy by si nepomyslela, že niečo čo i len vzdialene spojené s Malfoyom, by jej nemuselo pripadať odpudivé. Zodvihla zrak. Dych sa jej zasekol, keď zistila, že ju pri jej špionáži uprene pozoroval. Zrumenela.

„Takže si sa s Lasicou naozaj rozišla," začal konverzačným tónom. „Počul som nejaké fámy, ale klebetám sa nedá veriť. No keď vidím na vlastné oči, ako sa vyhýbaš jeho bratovi, to už dôveryhodné je."

V Hermione sa všetko vzbúrilo. „A ja som počula, že ťa do toho nič nie je," odsekla.

„Hoci celkom nechápem, prečo nechceš vidieť jeho brata," pokračoval, ako keby ho nebola prerušila.

„Musím ti zopakovať, že to nie je tvoja vec?"

„Len som sa snažil rozprúdiť debatu," obraňoval sa, ako keby boli jeho vety nevinné a nikam nemierili. Ona ale vedela, že ich dráha bola dobre vypočítaná a mierili rovno do tých najcitlivejších miest. Na toto bol Malfoy génius.

„Falošných póz ma ušetri," znechutene odvetila.

Chvíľu bolo medzi nimi ticho, než znova prehovoril. „Keby si nebola neustále taká odmeraná, dalo by sa s tebou debatovať omnoho ľahšie."

„Niečo podobné by sa dalo povedať aj o tebe," pohotovo odpovedala Hermiona a narovnala sa. Už len svojim postojom ho vyzývala. „Okrem toho, nenútim ťa tu byť."

Malfoy si ju pozorne prehliadal. Chvíľu to aj vyzeralo, že ju vezme za slovo a odíde, no potom znova prehovoril, ako keby sa posledné dve sekundy ich rozhovoru ani nedohrali.

„Takže, čo máš v pláne?" Obrátil zvyšok tekutiny v pohári. „Opiť sa do bezvedomia?"

„Čože? Prečo by som sa mala opiť do bezvedomia?"

„Preto, že za ten čas, čo som tu, si stihla vypiť už asi päť pohárov šampanského."

„Zo šampanského sa nedá opiť," povedala, ako keby išlo o niečo očividné, čo už mal dávno vedieť.

Malfoy sa krátko pobavene zasmial a ju to zastihlo nepripravenú. Za celé roky, čo ho poznala, si nemohla spomenúť na jediný moment, kedy by ho počula smiať sa. Zvláštne.

„Stavíme sa?"

„Čo?" hlúpo sa spýtala, keď si uvedomila, že jej úplne vyfučalo z hlavy, o čom sa bavili.

„Stavíme sa, že je možné opiť sa šampanským?"

Hermiona prižmúrila oči. Možno ho nepoznala až tak dobre, ale do toho, čo vedela, patrilo aj to, že Draco Malfoy nikdy nejde do stávky, ak si nie je na sto percent istý svojou výhrou.

„Nie," stroho odvetila a pohár odložila na podnos. Aj tak cítila, že alkohol u nej už začal účinkovať. Nebola opitá, to nie, ale triezva tiež nebola.

„Myslel som si," opovržlivo komentoval jej odmietnutie.

Hermiona pokrčila čelo. „Viem, že by si sa so mnou nechcel staviť, keby si nevedel, že vyhráš. Prečo by som to robila, keď je viac než pravdepodobné, že prehrám?"

„Si zbabelec."

Nadvihla obočie. „To hovoríš ty mne?!"

„Áno, Grangerová, to hovorím ja tebe. Človek by povedal, že ako chrabromilčanka budeš mať viac guráže."

„Hranica medzi odvahou a hlúposťou je veľmi tenká, ale ja našťastie viem, kde je tá moja," odpovedala Hermiona. Nevedela sa rozhodnúť, či to Malfoy myslel ako urážku. Neznelo to tak, ale kto vie.

„Neodpovedala si mi," zmenil z ničoho nič tému Malfoy. Hermiona zrozpačitela.

„Na čo som ti neodpovedala?"

„Plánuješ sa tu opiť?"

Zamračila sa na svoje prázdne ruky. „Ako vidíš, pohár v ruke nemám," podotkla, keď k nemu zodvihla pohľad.

„Donedávna si do seba hádzala jeden drink za druhým. Predpokladal som, že sa snažíš utopiť žiaľ z rozchodu v alkohole."

„Predpokladal si zle!"

Malfoy pokrčil plecami. Vyzeralo to, ako keby sa tým gestom snažil svoju domnienku ospravedlniť, ale na to, aby si to skutočne myslela, by pre ňu musel byť cudzinec. Ona ho však poznala od jedenástich. „Myslel som si, že Weasley sa s tebou rozišiel, ale asi je to teda naopak."

„Mohol by si o ňom už prestať hovoriť?!" vybuchla Hermiona. Jeho črty zjemnil malý, škodoradostný úsmev. Určite sa dobre bavil. „Do toho, čo je alebo bolo medzi mnou a Ronom ťa nič nie je."

„Pochopiteľne," povedal a uškrnul sa. Iba sa s ňou hral a ona to vedela. Najprv ju svojim krotkým správaním donútil stiahnuť obrany, a potom zasadil úder. Vedel, že Ron bola pre ňu citlivá téma. Každý to vedel! To ho nezastavilo, aby sa na neho stále vypytoval, práve naopak. Skôr ho to iba podporilo v jeho zomyseľnom.

Mala predpokladať, že sa to stane. Niečo také šťavnaté, ako je rozchod s jeho druhým najúhlavnejším nepriateľom, by Malfoy predsa nenechal nepovšimnuté. Rada by vedela, čo z toho vlastne mal. Ťať ľuďom do živého predsa nemohla byť zábava a, ako sa pred rokmi sama presvedčila, napriek všetkým prvotným dojmom Malfoy nebol psychopat, ktorý si užíva bolesť druhých. Vo vojne nemal žalúdok na to, aby ich prezradil Voldemortovi, keď mal na to príležitosť, takže o tom vedela svoje.

Prekvapilo ju, že tak veľmi chcela zistiť, o čo mu naozaj ide, ale nebola dostatočne hlúpa, aby tam zostala, keď tak vyzvedal. Do čerta s Georgeom, ona sa od neho musela dostať čo najďalej.

„Som rada, že sme na rovnakej vlne," odvetila po chvíli ticha s falošným úsmevom na tvári. Odtiahla sa od stĺpu. „Uži si zvyšok večera." Ani sa nesnažila, aby to znelo úprimne.

Uhladila si šaty, trochu ich popoťahovala dolu, vedomá si blondiakovho pohľadu, a zvrtla sa na odchod. Ešte nestihla spraviť ani jeden krok a Malfoyova otázka zanikla v ohromenom zvolaní Georgea Weasleyho.

„Hermiona! Nemyslel som si, že prídeš."

Pravdepodobne si myslel, že bude sedieť vo svojom malom byte a zbožňujúco civieť na fotku jeho brata. Alebo ju skôr odhadoval na ženu činu a myslel si, že bude pološialene pobehovať po Londýne a zháňať ingrediencie na amortenciu? Bola znechutená z oboch možností.

Keď lebadolo trhla plecami, svoje znechutenie neskrývala. „Mýlil si sa," suchopárne odvetila, ale vtedy si uvedomila, ako málo pozornosti jej George venoval. Miesto toho, aby ju počúval, sa uprene díval ponad jej plece na Malfoya. Jeho výraz neprekypoval nadšením.

„Čo tu ten robí?" spýtal sa Hermiony, ale neprestal sa dívať na blondiaka. „Otravoval ťa? Mám ho dať vyhodiť?"

„Pochybujem, že je to v tvojej právomoci, ryšavec," znudene povedal Malfoy, skôr než zareagovala Hermiona. „Skôr si myslím, že ak by si sa o niečo také pokúsil, na ulici by si skončil ty."

„No veď uvidíme!" vyzývavo vyhŕkol George a obrátil sa pohľadať ochranku, aby arogantného slizolinčana vyhodila z podniku.

Hermiona okamžite vyrazila za ním, kútikom oka zachytila Malfoyov ironický úsmev, a po dvoch krokoch ho zastavila. Chytila ho za ruku a obrátila ho k sebe. „Neblázni, George. Nič ti neurobil, nemôžeš len tak ísť za tými chlapmi a povedať im, aby ho vyhodili!"

Vrhol po nej podráždeným pohľadom. „Taký šváb ako on tu nemá čo robiť!"

„Vlastne má," povzdychla si. „Priatelí sa s Fayiným snúbencom, takže ak by si sa pokúsil nechať ho odtiaľto vyviesť v doprovode ochranky, prevdepodobne by si tak skončil ty sám."

George sa zatváril namosúrene, ale znova sa nepokúsil predrať ku vchodu, ktorý strážili traja hrôzostrašne vyzerajúci chlapíci. Hermione odľahlo. Nemala o Georgea obavy, či dokonca o Malfoya, skôr sa obávala škandálu. Aby tomu predišla, dotlačila Georgea k barovému pultu a donútila ho posadiť sa na stoličku. Obom im objednala drinky.

Draco sa otočil a pozoroval štíhlu postavu v čiernych čipkovaných šatách, ako si preráža cestu pomedzi ľudí k baru a strká pred sebou toho červenovlasého idiota. Sadla si na barovú stoličku a niečo objednala. Odvrátil pohľad. Sám bol prekvapený svojim správaním k nej. Pôvodne sa chcel trochu zabaviť na jej účet, ale celé sa to zvrtlo. Začal sa zaujímať o to, čo hovorila, nevynímajúc rozchod, o ktorom sa už pošuškávalo nejakú dobu. Nie že by sa zaujímal o rozpad jej vzťahu z nejakého iného dôvodu, než zo zvedavosti. No neprezradila mu vôbec nič, a to jeho smäd po informáciách neukojil. Celé ministerstvo si o tom šuškalo, no v skutočnosti nikto nič nevedel. Všetko to boli iba dohady. Hoci to nerád priznával, Grangerová bola pre toho tupohlavca príliš dobrá, príliš inteligentná. Weasleyho najväčší výkon bol narátať do dvadsať, kým tá mukelka by mohla pokojne šéfovať ministerstvu... niežeby ho neranila mŕtvica, keby sa také niečo niekedy stalo.

Povzdychol si a odložil pohár. Nemalo by ho to vôbec zaujímať, to dobre vedel, ale v živote mal v poslednom čase málo podnetov, ktoré by ho rozptýlili. Keď sa jeho pohľad vrátil ku Grangerovej, prekvapene zistil, že Weaslík pri nej nesedí. Miesto neho vedľa nej stál vysoký tmavovlasý muž. Draca to zaujalo. Aj z tej diaľky videl, ako sa na neho zamračila, niečo vyhŕkla a on sa okamžite zvrtol a odišiel. Pozerala po ňom namosúreným pohľadom a Draco sa nahlas zasmial. To bolo príznačné, od Grangerovej by nečakal nič menej. V jej prípade príslovie _Pes, čo steká, nehryzie_ absolútne neplatilo. Grangerová nielen že otravne a poriadne nahlas štekala, ale ak chcela, vedela aj bolestivo pohrýzť.

Z dumania ho zrazu prerušil zvodný zamatový hlas.

„O čom premýšľaš, krásavec?"

Draco sa zvrtol. Prvé, čo si všimol, boli žiarivo červené pery, nasledované dlhými blond vlasmi. Žena bola v podpätkoch skoro taká vysoká ako on. To sa mu nestávalo často. Väčšina žien ani s poriadne vysokými podpätkami nedosahovala jeho výšku. Prezrel si ju od hlavy až po špičky topánok. Bola štíhla alebo skôr chudá, jej tvári dominovali výrazné lícne kosti a šťavnaté pery. Vlasy mala rovné a dlhé takmer po pás, smaragdovozelené oči mali mačací tvar. Predbežne ju odhadol na modelku. Usmial sa. Bola presne jeho typ.

„O ničom, čo by kvôli krásnej žene nestálo za prerušenie," nonšalantne preniesol.

Blondína sa zachichotala, ale jej smiech jeho ušiam falošne neuľahodil. Zdal sa mu falošný, ale bol ochotný to ignorovať.

„Všimla som si ťa už pred nejakým časom, ale rozprával si sa s tou brunetkou." Pohodila hlavou smerom k baru. „Nie ste párik, všakže?"

Draco sa tam nemusel pozrieť, aby vedel, o kom hovorí, ale aj tak to urobil. Grangerová sedela stále chrbtom k nemu a stuhnuto zízala pred seba. Bola zhrbená, ako keby niesla na pleciach ťarchu celého sveta. Och, nemohol uveriť, ako klišeovito to znelo.

„Nie, samozrejme, že nie sme," odvetil, no vo svojom hlase nezačul tú pravú dávku znechutenia, aká by tam mala byť.

Uškrnula sa. „Dobre, nerada preberám druhým ženám mužom."

Iste, to by sa stavil. „V tomto prípade to nehrozí," pridal ďalší úsmev.

„Kto bola tá žena? Váš rozhovor sa zdal byť dosť intenzívny. Bývalka?"

Draco pokrútil hlavou a znova zaletel pohľadom k baru. „Nie, iba stará známa. Chodili sme spolu do školy."

„Aha, takže dlhoročná kamarátka..."

„Zase vedľa. Iba sa poznáme, to je všetko, nie je to moja priateľka," sucho odvetil. Nechápal, prečo sa toľko vypytuje na Grangerku, ale začínalo ho to poriadne otravovať. Čakal by, že bude o niečo vynachádzavejšia a nájde lepšiu tému na rozhovor. Ale možno by ešte nemal hádzať flintu do žita, možno z toho niečo bude a nakoniec si túto noc predsa len užije.

Draco jej veľkodušne dovolil ešte dva pokusy na plodnú konverzáciu, ale jediné, čoho sa dočkal, boli stupídne reči o tom, ako takmer zmeškala otvorenie, lebo jej kaderník „dokaličil" účes. Myslel si, že sa povracia. Kým ona rapotala o niečom, čo ho absolútne nezaujímalo, jeho pohľad putoval po preplnenej sále. Časť ľudí sa vlnila do rytmu hudby na parkete a časť bola iba tak roztrúsená po miestnosti, väčšina z nich sa oddávala pitiu rovnako ako Grangerová. Draco mimovoľne zaletel pohľadom k baru, ale hnedovlásku tam sedieť nenašiel. Jej miesto bolo prázdne a na pulte zostal pohár s nedopitou zlatastou tekutinou. Kam sa podela?

Prekliala by Malfoya za to, že otvoril zapečatenú tému jej rozchodu. Iste, stále to bolo dosť čerstvé, a to najmä pre ostatných ľudí, ktorí ešte ani teraz nevedeli, prečo sa rozišli, ale pre ňu to bolo už uzavreté a nerada sa k tomu vracala. Nebolo to nijaké prechodné obdobie. Vedela, že sa k sebe s Ronom už nevrátia, a preto za touto epizódou svojho života urobila hrubú čiaru. Potom prišiel Malfoy a začal otvárať hojace sa rany. Toto bolo viac než typické.

Hermiona sa vystrela a poobzerala sa okolo seba. Vyzeralo to, že sa všetci náramne bavili, iba ona tu sedela ako zmoknutá sliepka a ľutovala sa. Povzdychla si a zošuchla sa zo stoličky. Bola úprimne prekvapená, že si dokázala udržať balans a nezatočila sa jej hlava. Možno toho napokon nevypila toľko, ako sa jej spočiatku zdalo. Alebo si na alkohol už zvykla - to bola tiež možnosť.

Bola pevne rozhodnutá vytratiť sa domov, no najprv zamierila k toaletám. Prešla do zadnej časti baru, zabočila do úzkej chodbičky, vošla do načierno natretých dvier. Zastala okamžite, ako jej došlo, že v miestosti je podivné šero. Zamrkala, pokusne urobila krok vpred a nahmatala stenu. Na chvíľu zatvorila oči, aby si rýchlejšie privykli na tmu a vtedy to začula. Šuchotanie, nejasný šepot, tlmené zvuky pripomínajúce stony.

Odlepila sa od steny a opatrne, veľmi potichu kráčala za zdrojom zvukov. Nemala potuchy, kam sa to dostala, pretože toto ako dámske toalety rozhodne nevyzeralo. Keď sa jej zrak trochu prispôsobil prítmiu, rozoznala železné regály, vysoké veže z prepraviek, obrovské sudy piva, niekoľko metiel opretých o stenu... Bola si istá, že vošla do zlých dvier, pravdepodobne do skladu.

Keď sa bez rozmýšľania vrhla do zadnej časti miestnosti, aby nakŕmila svoju vrodenú zvedavosť a preskúmala, čo sa tam dialo, bolo už neskoro, aby si čokoľvek rozmyslela. To, akú chybu urobila, jej došlo až vtedy, keď si k tým mätúcim zvukom mohla priradiť aj obraz. Zrazu jej pripadalo neuveriteľné, že podľa tých zvukov nebola schopná uvedomiť si, čo tie zvuky znamenali. To, ako mohla nerozoznať, že niekto si tam v súkromí skladu poriadne užíva, bolo mimo jej chápanie. Nuž, v relatívnom súkromí, keďže Hermiona tam stále stála, ukrytá za vysokou policou s čistiacimi prostriedkami a hŕbou krabíc od čipsov.

Mala by odísť. MALA by tam ten párik nechať samých, nech urobia, čo musia urobiť a radšej sa pobrať domov. MUSÍ odtiaľ okamžite vypadnúť, pretože si nevedela predstaviť nič ponižujúcejšie, než byť prichytená, ako na nich čumí, kým oni sú práve v tom najlepšom.

Stála tam ako prikovaná k podlahe s dychom zaseknutým v hrdle. Zašteklilo ju v pobrušku. Kristepane, to snáď nie! Vykukla spoza veže z krabíc. Zo svojho relatívne tmavého kúta mala na tých dvoch skvelý výhľad. Cítila, ako sa jej líc zmocnila červeň, keď zočila tie známe rytmické pohyby. Dnu a von, dnu a von. Nebola si istá, či jej tak náhle zostalo teplo zo zahanbenia alebo vzrušenia. Pravdepodobne z oboch a to o jej patetickosti niečo vypovedalo, nie?

Vinila Rona. Keby v posledných mesiacoch bol ich vzťah aj o niečom inom ako jednom bozku na líce ráno, keď odchádzal do práce, a druhom, keď sa vrátil domov, táto situácia by ju vôbec tak nevzala. Zaťala zuby a s očami prilepenými na polonahých telách pritisla stehná k sebe. Cítila tú vlhkosť. Zatvorila oči, keď takmer nahlas zastonala. Ruky si dala v bok a prsty zaborila do mäsa pokrytého čipkovanou látkou šiat. Musela si ich nejako zamestnať.

Napätie v nej rástlo priamo úmerne prírazom. Jej dych a tlkot srdca v ničom nezaostávali. Zahryzla si do spodnej pery a tlmene zaskučala. Nedokáže to, vedela to. Bolo to tak dávno a ona bola taká... prázdna. Musela niečo urobiť, neurobiť nič pre ňu v tej chvíli nebolo prijateľné. Uvoľnila prsty, vyslobodila svoje boky z ich oceľového zovretia, a nechala ich skĺznuť o pár centimetrov nižšie. Dokonca aj dotyk cez látku bol taký sladký, že sa takmer zložila.

Vošla do tej úzkej chodbičky konča barového pultu? Zdalo sa mu, že zahliadol mihnúť sa v chodbe úhladný, elegantný drdol spletený z hnedých vlasov. Položil pohár a vykročil smerom, kde si myslel, že uvidel Grangerovú. Ani nevedel, prečo za ňou išiel, ale niečo ho tam ťahalo.

Vyzerala trochu opito, ale len do tej doby, než ju objavil Weasley. Vďaka nemu z nej vyprchal aj posledný omamný opar alkoholu, ktorý mala v tele. Ale aj keby bola spitá pod obraz, svoj záujem by nemohol zastierať starosťou o ňu ani pred sebou, ani pred nikým iným. Lenže prečo tam šiel? Bol zvedavý? Hm, to mohlo vyzerať ako vieryhodné vysvetlenie.

V chodbe sa nachádzalo trojo dvier, ale iba jedny boli pootvorené a aj napriek tomu, že na nich visel nápis „iba zamestnanci", niečo ho nútilo vojsť dnu. Vstúpil do prítmia a okamžite v miestnosti začul pridusené vzdychy. Netrvalo mu ani mrknutie oka, kým si uvedomil, čo to je. Sklonil hlavu, nemal v pláne nikoho rušiť. Rýchlo sa zvrtol a vtedy ho niečo zaujalo. Kútikom oka zachytil tmavú postavu. Postavu, ktorá s tými zvukmi nemala nič spoločné. Zastal a chvíľu tú osobu pozoroval, než ju spoznal.

Privrel dvere, ktoré našťastie nevydali nijaký zvuk a po špičkách sa vydal smerom k votrelcovi. Bola obrátená chrbtom k nemu, nemohla ho vidieť približovať sa. Nevydávala nijaké zvuky, bola potichu ako miška aj napriek tomu, že sukňu čiernych šiat mala vyhrnutú a rukou si pomaly prechádzala medzi nohami.

Vyschlo mu v ústach. Nasilu prehltol a nespúšťal ju z očí. Druhú ruku, tú ktorá nebola tak zamestnaná, mala obtočenú okolo stĺpu z regála, za ktorým sa skrývala a silno ju stískala. Nemal poňatia, čo robí, alebo čo urobí, keď bude pri nej. Možno by sa na to aj spýtal sám seba alebo by sa snažil zabrániť svojmu prezradeniu, ale v tej chvíli mu mozog vypovedal službu. Bol len on, ona, krátke, prerývané vzdychy, vôňa túžby a miestnosť prikrytá rúškom tmy.

„Smiem sa pridať?" zašepkal, keď k nej pristúpil. Strhla sa.

Jednu ruku jej položil na pás a druhou jej pohotovo chytil ruku, ktorá rýchlo vystrelila z miesta pod vyhrnutou sukňou. „Len ju tam nechaj," povedal a chlácholivo ju pohladil na páse.

„Čo...?"

Rýchlo jej prikryl ústa rukou, ktorou predtým hladil jej pás a sklonil sa k nej. „Šššš, len pokojne, Grangerová," zapriadol, jeho pery sa takmer dotýkali jej ucha. Cítil, ako sa znova mykla. Asi jej práve došlo, kto ju má v hrsti. „Vyrušiť ich práve teraz by bolo netaktné, nemyslíš?"

Ruku jej dal pomaly preč z úst. Napriek tomu, že čakal salvu protestov, mlčala. „No vidíš, že vieš byť aj dobré dievčatko."

To zrejme nebolo to, čo chcela počuť, pretože sa v tej chvíli strhla, ale Malfoy bol rýchly. Nebol dlhé roky stíhačom slizolinského tímu iba preto, že im jeho otec kúpil nové metly, bolo to najmä pre jeho dobre vyvinuté reflexy. Stihol ju zovrieť medzi svojim telom a policou, za ktorou sa schovávala.

„Pusti ma," nahnevane mu prikázala, ale mala aspoň toľko duchaprítomnosti, že to iba zašepkala.

„Prečo? Vyzeralo to, že sa celkom dobre bavíš. Rozhodne sa mnou nenechaj rušiť."

Cítil, ako sa zhlboka nadýchla a zmeravene zostala stáť zajatá v jeho objatí.

„Čo sa stalo, Grangerová?" horúcim dychom jej ovanul ucho. Takto nahnutý videl, ako jej sčerveneli líca. „Pokračuj, mne to prekážať nebude."

Znova sa pokúsila vyslobodiť, ale to by sa jej podarilo jedine vtedy, keby párik, ktorý si to rozdával rovno pred nimi, vyrušila z ich činnosti. To jej asi nebolo veľmi pochuti, pretože jej svaly znova ochabli.

„Vieš, nerozumiem ti, Grangerová. Viem, že to chceš. Keby si nechcela, neprichytil by som ťa s rukou medzi nohami, tak prečo nepokračuješ, keď môžeš?"

Videl, ako sa jej pohla sánka v znamení silného stisnutia čeľuste. Telo mala napäté ako struna, pripravená každú chvíľu vyletieť z kože. Jemne jej prešiel rukou z pása takmer až po prsia a späť, potom ju pohladil po ruke, ktorú mala od zápästia nižšie schovanú pod sukňou. Triasla sa ako osika, ale vedel, že strachom to nebolo.

„Malfoy... pusti ma," zašepkala tak potichu, až ju takmer nepočul.

„Prečo?"

Neodpovedala, iba zhlboka dýchala.

„Prečo chceš, aby som ťa pustil?" Tentokrát k nej posunul hlavu tak blízko, že jeho pery sa dotýkali jej ucha.

„Prečo...?" Vysunul špičku jazyka a zľahka zavadil o jej ušný lalôčik. Zachvela sa. „Pomôžem ti." Skĺzol po jej zápästí o niečo nižšie a jemným tlakom ju prinútil k pohybom.

Zatajila dych, na ramenách jej naskočila husia koža. „Prestaň," zaprosila, ale ruka v lone sa nevzpierala. Poličku zovrela silnejšie, dych sa jej zasekával a on neodolal. Zohol sa a pritisol jej pery na horúci krk. Mykla sa, asi to nečakala, ale tentokrát neprotestovala.

Najprv to bol iba jeden krehký bozk, potom dva naliehavejšie, tri, štyri, až jej napokon hladne sal každé dostupné miesto na jej krku a pleciach. Hladil jej pás, stehná, prsia, vytiahol jej z vlasov dve veľké spony, ktoré držali prísny drdol pokope, a nechal jej jemné vlny spadnúť až na lopatky. Pritlačil nos do jej vlasov a vdychoval sladkú sviežu vôňu jej šampónu. Oboma rukami, tou svojou a jej, sa presunul z jej lona o kúsok vyššie a vkĺzol jej do nohavičiek. Prepletené prsty obklopené vlhkou horúčavou sa rytmicky pohybovali po hebkej pokožke, jeho lono zúfalo pritisnuté k jej mäkkému oblému zadku. Musela ho cítiť.

Nenásilné trenie o jej krivky mu poskytovalo málo uspokojenia, ale nevadilo mu to. Vedel, že ešte bude mať príležitosť. Alebo v to skôr dúfal. Vkĺzol do nej dvoma prstami a zahol ich. Grangerová nahlas zastonala, nestarajúc sa o následky, a on jej vystrašene pritisol ruku na ústa. S búšiacim srdcom sa zahľadel na milencov, ale tí si ich zatiaľ nevšimli. Odľahlo mu a začal v nej pohybovať prstami, ale ruku jej z úst nezložil. Keď mu zahryzla do prsta, skôr od prekvapenia než od bolesti zalapal po dychu. Akonáhle zistil, že to neurobila preto, aby mu ublížila a dostala sa z jeho zovretia, ale aby potlačila zastonanie, tlak v jeho nohaviciach zmohutnel. Zavrel oči, vnoril tvár do jej gaštanových vlasov a nechal sa unášať stupňujúcimi sa vzdychmi. Čím intenzívnejšie a hlasnejšie boli stony, tým rýchlejšie a prudšie sa pohybovali jeho prsty. Nemusel sa pozerať, aby vedel, kedy párik pred nimi dosiahol vrchol. Počul to a v ten istý okamih sa šialene rýchlo rozpohybovali aj svaly, ktoré obopínali jeho prsty. Zacítil na predlaktí jej prsty, ktoré mu značkovali pokožku a do prsta, ktorý zvierala medzi zubami, mu vystreľovala bolesť.

V miestnosti zostalo náhle ticho. Rozhorúčené ženské telo sa o neho vyčerpane oprelo, no o sekundu neskôr sa znova naplo. Nepohla hlavou, neodvrátila pohľad od dvojice, ktorá sa teraz pomaly obliekala. Navliekli na seba šaty a pár pohybmi prútikom zaistili, že vyzerali, ako keby sa nič z toho nestalo. Vymenili si neisté pohľady, sekundu zaváhali, ale napokon sa predsa len vydali smerom k východu.

Keď za sebou zabuchli dvere, Grangerová sa neuvoľnila, iba meravo stála. Neutiekla, čo ho príjemne prekvapilo, no ani sa neotočila a nebola ochotná čeliť mu. Napokon od seba odtiahla jeho ruku a odstúpila, čím zrušila akýkoľvek fyzický kontakt, ktorý medzi nimi bol. Zostala stáť s chrbtom natočeným k jeho tvári.

„Budeš predstierať, že sa nič nestalo?" spýtal sa skôr zvedavo než nahnevane, hoci ho to štvalo.

„Nemal si...," potichu sa ozvala.

„Nemusela si zostať. Vieš, že ak by si naozaj chcela odísť, nezastavil by som ťa," povedal, mal však pocit, že to ani nemusel hovoriť, sama to dobre vedela. Keď nereagovala, povzdychol si a podráždene zazrel na temeno jej hlavy. „Aspoň by si sa ku mne mohla otočiť."

„Pred chvíľou ti nevadilo, že som k tebe otočená chrbtom," zahundrala.

„_Pred chvíľou_ bola situácia iná," pripomenul jej, priblížil sa k nej tak, až sa hruďou dotýkal jej chrbta a znovu ju uväznil. „Z toho, čo som videl, môžem predpokladať, že to pre teba nebolo dosť. Ešte nie si celkom uspokojená, však?" spýtal sa, tón jeho hlasu sa okamžite zmenil a zubami sa jemne obtrel o jej ucho. „Ani ja nie som," vydýchol a ona zatajila dych.

Roztriasla sa a sťažka prehltla. To bol dostatočný dôkaz toho, že ju opäť vzrušil a presne o to mu išlo. „Ak urobím toho, asi ti to nebude vadiť, že?" spýtal sa, bleskovo trhol rukou a jediným pohybom stiahol zips na jej šatách.

Nereagovala, ale to vlastne ani nečakal a už vôbec sa nesnažila zastaviť ho, čo mu dodalo sebavedomie. Rozopal jej podprsenku, končekmi prstov jej prechádzal hore dole po chrbtici a nebol spokojný, kým jej na pokožke nenaskočili zimomriavky. Pomaly jej posúval šaty z pliec, stiahol ich a napokon nechal spadnúť aj s podprsenkou na zem. Ostala tam stáť iba v nohavičkách a topánkach na vysokom opätku.

Jej šija bola pre neho hypnotizujúca. Nemohol by jej odolať ani keby chcel. Nahol sa a tak ako predtým priložil vlhké pery na jej krk. Razil si cestičku k oblej krivke jej pleca, potom sa začal vracať späť, ale zrazu zmenil smer. Jemným tlakom ju donútil otočiť sa k nemu, jeho pery mapovali dráhu na krku, až sa ocitli na čeľusti. Uhryzol ju, ale nie príliš silno a asi sa jej to zapáčilo, pretože vzdychla a oboma rukami mu stisla boky.

Pokračoval v jemnom bozkávaní jej krku, ale o viac sa nesnažil. Nedotýkal sa jej, k ničomu viac ju nenútil a iba dúfal, že to nevydrží a sama prevezme iniciatívu. Nesklamal sa. Netrvalo príliš dlho, než s ním stratila trpezlivosť a sama si položila jeho ruky na svoj zadok. Zhodila mu z pliec sako a pustila sa do gombíkov na košeli, ktorými nedočkavo lomcovala. Uškrnul sa a pohomohl jej rozopnúť košeľu. Biely hodvábny kus oblečenia nedbanlivo pohodený na podlahe nasledovali nohavice, boxerky a nakoniec aj jej nohavičky.

Celkom nahú s výnimkou lodičiek ju oprel o stenu a bez váhania do nej vnikol. Vedel, že dlhú predohru nepotrebovala a on chcel byť zúfalo v nej. Prirazil raz, dva, trikrát... až sa vlnila, zmietala a žiadala o viac. Nemal problém jej nemé prosby vyslišať. Síce nebol prekvapený, že tie slastné okamihy trvali prikrátko, ale jeho sklamanie to nezmenšilo. Pochyboval, že sa mu ešte niekedy naskytne podobná príležitosť.

Oprel sa spoteným čelom o jej krk a lapal po dychu. „Weasely sa s tebou kvôli nedostatku túžby po sexe asi nerozišiel," bez rozmyslu poznamenal a svoju chybu si uvedomil okamžite. Zacítil, ako sa jej napli svaly na tele. Prestrelil, pohnojil to. Spomenúť jej exsnúbenca krátko po tom, čo sa s ňou vyspal, bola jedna z najväčších blbostí, akú mohol urobiť. Jeho presvedčenie sa potvrdilo, keď ho od seba odtlačila a postavila sa na nestabilné nohy.

Bez slova s výrazom vraha ho obišla a začala sa obliekať. Draco sa oprel čelom o stenu, ešte teplú od kontaktu s jej pokožkou, a v duchu si nadával do idiotov.

„Zabudni, že som to spomenul," vyhŕkol, keď sa k nej otočil. Bola už oblečená a pripravená odísť. „Mal som držať hubu."

„To si mal," pritakala bez najemnšieho náznaku pobavenia. Zvrtla sa a vykročia k dverám.

„Grangerová..." zavolal na ňu, ale ona ho prerušila.

„Nič z tohto," neurčito mávla rukou k nemu, „sa nestalo," nahnevane precedila pomedzi zuby.

Draco sa zamračil. „Nemôžem s tebou súhlasiť." Teraz bol naštvaný aj on. „Mne nepripadá, že sa tu nič nestalo."

„Je mi jedno, čo si myslíš," odvrkla. „A ani len nepomysli na to, že by si sa o ten zážitok s niekým podelil!"

Na jeho bledej tvári sa zjavia grimasa. „Za čo ma vlastne máš?!"

Grangerová nadvihla obočie. „Nechci vedieť."

„Takže teraz sa budeš tváriť, že sa nič nestalo?"

„Presne tak a ty by si mal urobiť to isté!" odporučila mu, otočila sa a rýchlo odišla. Nechala ho tam stáť nahého s kôpkou oblečenia pohodeným opodial a vytočeného do nepríčetnosti.

„Veď uvidíme, Grangerová," nazlostene si mrmlal sám pre seba, keď sa nasúkaval do nohavíc. „Veď uvidíme..."


End file.
